Sorry Not Sorry
by EudoraVailgara
Summary: Juvia is tired of being ignored by Gray, so she decides to stop crushing on him. Who will she meet in a dingy bar that changes her world? Lemon. MA SEXUAL CONTENT. Modern Day AU
Disclaimer: I don't own FairyTail!

Whelp, I read a fanfic and it sparked my desire for this couple- I wrote this in four hours so soz :)

Here you go!

Have a nice week :)

Sorry Not Sorry

Our story begins in a dingy little bar in Magnolia, the wallpaper is thin and peeling in the colour of burnt cream. The floor is an very appealing old wood, chipped and scrapped in every which way possible with a dire need for wax. The chairs are old and wooden, have seen much trife and appear to have been broken and fixed time after time. Other than two blue and blonde haired ladies, there were only three or four people left in the bar.

Our protagonist, a tall blue haired bombshell with large breasts and an even larger heart sits at the old wooden bar, her legs crossed with a deep gray skirt adorning her delicious creamy thighs. Her feet are adorned in dainty gray pumps with a small, modest heel on them.

She wore a suit jacket, the same colour as her skirt, that was thrown haphazardly and carelessly over her bar stool chair when she had stormed in about an hour and a half ago. Her undershirt is white, stark in contrast with her straightened hair and light, neutral makeup. In her hands is a large tankard of beer which has been half drank, she faces a blonde woman who is no less of a gorgeous beauty. She is not our protagonist though, therefore- unimportant.

"Thats it Lucy! Juvia is cutting him out of her life- fuck him! Cause she sure won't!" She said, wiping her mouth of the large beer she had gulped down- her eyes unfocused.

Lucy smiled sympathetically as she petted Juvia's shoulder, her large engagement ring catching the light.

"That's good Juvia, I'm so glad you've decided to do this. It's time for you to live as you want to, not as he wants you to." Juvia smiled before it cracked and tears filled her already red rimmed eyes as her shoulders curled into themselves.

"Juvia used to be considered the smartest and most dependable worker in her business, now everyone thinks she's just a stupid hussy who chases men that don't have any intrest."

"Thats not true! You've slept together once." Lucy said defensively while Juvia let out a pained laugh.

"Juvia let him take her virginity after he got drunk, he then walked out on her and ignored her texts. Juvia doesn't know about you, but she is pretty sure that is the definition of a hussy." Lucy frowned, crossing her arms under her modest peach top with _her_ modest grey skirt and her modest fucking grey heels. Juvia growled to herself lowly as she rubbed her forehead- knowing her anger was misdirected.

She was pretty sure that if she hadn't seen him walking into his office, only two hours ago, with a white haired bombshell that really should have minded the grip he had on her arse- she'd be avidly defending him from her well meaning friend.

"Juvia, what you did was sweet and could never be seen as being a slut or a hussy. He's the dickhead who put his dick in you." Lucy said, ordering another round as she chugged back the rest of her beer.

Juvia let out a short, sweet laugh before running her hands through her meticulously straightened blue hair- she'd heard long ago that he liked women with straight hair. Maybe after this she'd go back to normal, not having to worry about her hair looked constantly or how her lipstick had to be a light peach, her blush had to be a cold colour and her eyes had to be thinly outlined. About how her suit had to not clash with her hair, her voice had to meld with the background and she just had to exist.

About how she could never wear trousers and had to wear a grey pencil skirt that went to above her knee. She fucking _hated_ tights and how they had to be the same fucking colour of her same fucking skin.

Her nails dug into the table as her eyes watered, she took the last swig of her beer her hands shaking. Another was placed in return.

She wanted to get a fucking tan, wear whatever the fuck shoes she wanted. She wanted to go home and not plan her fucking outfit tomorrow! How she hated the goddamn fucking monotony of that goddamn company she only joined because, guess the fuck who, knobhead _joined_

"Juvia?" Lucy asked, her eyes so kind and the warmth of her hand so comforting she just couldn't-

DING!

Lucy checked her phone, her face twisiting into a scowl as her eyes scanned the message. Juvia discreetly wiped her eyes before taking a hearty gulp from her glass of beer, trying to calm down her shaking hands. Jesus she hated public places.

"Oh fuck, sorry Juvia- Nana has just thrown up and Natsu is panicking. I'm so so sorry, raincheck?" Juvia, concealing her disappointment and sadness, smiled- waving her off.

"Juvia is fine, go help Nana. Juvia will help you babysit next time- Juvia misses her niece." Lucy smiled in return, leaning down to hug her quickly before grabbing her purse and bag.

She swiftly threw down a twenty pound note, winked and ran off before Juvia could get to her. In return, Juvia rolled her eyes and just stared into her beer- wallowing in her sadness as she ran her finger tip around the rim and rested her head on her other hand.

Juvia supposed that she could get on with her life now, have sex, have kids and generally live. The only problem was she didn't have a partner and really didn't feel like being picked up today, she hated kids (Nana was the only exception) and she didn't really know what she wanted to do. In school she thought she had wanted to be a doctor, author or catering teacher, but she soon realised that she couldn't handle trying to save someones life and she didn't have that much of a literary talent. Hell, she could even spell literary!

One of her talents included food, she rolled her eyes, but then again if she left the company to pursue that dream she would have to crawl back if it failed and she couldn't handle that. Nevermind trying to teach someone to cook! What if one of the teachers tells her that she's teaching her pupils the wrong curriculum? Or what if she gets brats? She couldn't handle that. Plus, if she left her job then she would have to deal with the, 'Did you leave the company because Gray rejected you?' No siree- fuck off, there was no way on this earth that she could allow that to happen. She'd die before she let that happen.

Juvia sighed, she guessed she was stuck in that deadend job forever.

"Hi, I'm Sting. I hope to god you're not a lesbian because holy fuck, you're hot." Caught off guard, Juvia felt a laugh bubble up in her chest before she turned her head to look at the deep baritone voice over her shoulder.

'Sting looks like someone out of baywatch', that was the first thought to pop into Juvia's head. With lean roping muscles under golden skin, low hanging blue jeans, a black tee-shirt and a grey hoodie hugging his arms and shoulders lovingly- who could blame her?

His shoes were scuffed, well worn but Juvia liked them. Stings jawline was well defined, with a slight pale scruff on it that only made his rakish grin more sexy. He had a scar that ran over his eyebrow and Juvia felt the need to touch it, as well as his hair which had been tousled and moved off of his forehead.

"No, Juvia's not a lesbian. Hello Sting." His eyebrow, the one with the scar, jutted upwards before he thrust his hand out to her- smiling while pulling a ciggarette packet out of his pocket. Gray hated cigarettes.

"Mind?" Juvia shook her head, a slight smile on her lips as she tugged over an ash tray.

"Now," He started, voice deep and eyes dark as he watched her."What's a gorgeous thing like you doing in here? Surely you got a man who looks after ya'?" Juvia blushed, grabbing her drink and taking a hearty gulp before making eye contact with him.

"Juvia's man she kinda-sorta had, She just watched walking into his office with a broad and a vice like grip 'round her buttcheek." His eyes darkend and he took a drag from his cigarette. She drank another gulp of beer, this was her second- anymore and she wouldn't be able to drive.

"Scum." Juvia instantly went to defend him before realising she shouldn't. Sting's eyebrow flew up again as Juvia blushed heavily and picked at the wood, watching her fingers.

"Sorry, Juvia is recovering from her silly crush." She felt his fingers on her cheek and saw a teasing, sexy smirk.

"You've got a very pretty blush Juvia." She felt her flush flow through her entire body and smiled at him, suddenly shy.

"I'd be very happy to be your rebound." Shock cleared her system before flushing through it, incredulity following soon after.

"What?! You want to," Juvia looked round quickly before blushing and whispering: "Sleep with Juvia?"

"Yeah, I want to," He whispered, smiling, "sleep with Juvia." His eyes darkened.

"Does she want to sleep with me?" Juvia blushed before she scowled and whacked his shoulder.

Sting let out a cocky laugh, curling one of her locks around his finger. She looked up at him through her lashes as he blew the smoke away from her face and pinched his cigarette out with his fingers.

Instantly, Juvia grabbed his hand muttering:

"Juvia thinks that must have hurt, why do it?" She checked over the sensitive area, noticing there was no cold water or icecubes in her drink- and, without thinking, placed his fingers in her mouth.

His eyebrows flew up and his mouth curled into a small smirk- pointedly pushing his fingers deep into her mouth. Bashfully, she hesitated before running her small pink tongue along his fingers.

He tasted salty and ashy yet clean- having, thankfully, washed his hands prior. For this Juvia was extremely greatful as she realised what she had done the second after his sharp inhale had sounded in her ears. She felt her bra rub against her nipples and it was _ddeliciously_ sinful.

His eyes were smoldering and half-lidded, his smirk having fallen off moments ago. Juvia discreetly crossed her legs, the pulsing inbetween her thighs becoming maddening. She was a cheap hussy, becoming wet because of some random guy she met minutes ago.

His smirk appeared again, his voice a rough timbre as he practically purred her name. He pulled his fingers from her mouth.

"Are you wet, Juvia?" In return she squirmed in her seat, panting with a red flush on her cheeks.

"Juvia… is." He leaned in close, the scent of his musk firmly imprinting itself onto her brain. She liked it.

"Would Juvia like to cum?" His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her body to cement to his. Slowly, Sting brushed her hair away from her neck before breathing in her sweet perfume, cherries and cream, after biting her neck slowly.

"Juvia would like that a lot." She moaned lightly, coiling her legs and pushing her body even tighter against his. His chuckle was sinfully sexy, wrapping around her body and making promise after promise.

"Would you like to come round mine, then? Juvia?" Again, he purred her name and she could say nothing other than:

"Juvia would _love_ to."

-At Sting's Place-

His flat was what she expected, polished dark wooden flooring with deep red leather sofas. His t.v was huge but the flat itself was small enough to be homey. It was nothing like Juvias flat, all blues and greys with hints of black. She liked his apartment so much more. She took her pumps off before turning to Sting, who was watching with hooded eyes.

"Sorry for intruding." Smiling, a small blush covered her cheeks as she placed her hands behind her back.

"You're cute. Really, really cute." His voice was rough as he shrugged his hoodie and toed his shoes off, quickly stepping up to Juvia and catching her lips in hers.

There were no fireworks. Just heat, undeniable, insatiable _heat._ She loved it, her hands coiled into his shirt as his hands wandered down the expanse of her back- groping at her arse at whatever opportunity. Juvia moaned into his mouth, his tongue stroking her there and everywhere all at once. He broke away and bit and sucked at her neck, making her quiver in her grey suit.

"Is that such a bad thing? For Juvia to be cute?" She warbled, catching her breath while coiling her hands in his shirt.

"It is for me, sweetheart." He paused in attacking her neck to slowly kiss her lips.

"It is for me." Deeply inhaling he slapped her arse and quickly stepped away.

"I'll go and get some beers, make yourself at home." Kissing her lips once, twice and then a third he disappeared into the kitchen.

Juvia walked over the couch, dazed- but happy as she settled into the cushions. Reaching over to the remote, she flicked the t.v on and started watching a cooking channel.

"I see you've made yourself at home." Cam a deep voice from behind her, Juvia blushed taking the beers from his hands and placing them on the table. She muttered a quick, 'thank you' as he stepped in front of you.

"Juvia. This might freak you out but," He got onto his knees, "I want to eat you out." His hands trailed up her thighs- " Can I?" His eyes promised everything.

"Juvia would like that a lot." She whispered, covering her face. He chuckled, spreading her thighs and kissing them.

"Has anyone done this to you?" She shook her head.

"J-Juvia has only had s-sex once." He froze, fingers digging into her thighs before he let out a low groan.

"I-is that bad?" He shook his head, face pressing against her panties.

"Far from it, I _will_ fuck you senseless tonight."

His tongue stroked along the seam of her panties, soaking the slight cloth with saliva. Juvia moaned, she was so wet- so ready for his cock it was unreal. Sting pulled her panties off, flinging them across the room so fast it made Juvia giggle. Her laugh quickly turned into a moan, his tongue stroking and prodding at all of her sensitive parts.

"Ah, Sting. Juvia needs it, she needs it so bad." He smirked into her pussy, tongue fucking her hole and lips nudging her clit. His fingers slid into her wet pussy, scissoring in her hole as his tongue fucked her clit.

"Who's been inside you before?" Juvia jolted, electricity building at the bottom of her spine.

"Gray. Ah~ Juvia hasn't had anyone else inside!" He pulled away from her pussy, fingers still inside of her.

"For now, is this pussy mine?" Juvia's chest heaved as she writhed on the couch- it was so *warm*.

"Juvia." His voice was serious.

"Yours! Juvia's pussy is yours, fuck- Sting!" So close. So so close.

"Good girl- you can cum now." Stars, bright and sparking exploded behind her eyes- making a wanton moan fall out of her mouth as Sting moved up her body.

"Juvia, come here." He was stripped from the waist down- his condom already wrapped around his large, erect cock.

Sinking down on his cock, her mouth opened and saliva dripped down her chin. Her dress was tugged off and over her head- her bra soon following as Sting looked up at her. He slapped her arse, feeling her clench and groaned in return.

"Is this what you wanted? My cock in your tight pussy?" Spearing her vagina, she felt so spread- so deliciously stretched and torn that her hips moved without thinking.

"God, Sting!" He pushed her onto her back, throwing her legs over his shoulders.

"Do you want more?" His voice was deep and gutteral, his hands twisting and pulling at her breasts in a frenzy.

"Fuck! I'm coming!" Swiftly, she tightened- the delicious friction becoming too much.

"You're so. Fucking. Tight." He grit his teeth, thrusts becoming shorter and choppier.

"Sting!" His mouth met hers in a flurry of teeth and lips- it was primal and needy and so so good. In a mad dash of limbs, she came- her innerwalls clenching around him like a vice and her body bowing in two; a deep moan following her fall.

Soon, Sting followed- cumming with a roar so loud the neighbors banged on the wall. Sting slumped against her body, her heat and embrace comforting. Her hand coiled in his hair.

"Juvia thinks that was fun." She said, giggling slightly- out of breath. Sting followed with a small laugh.

"Shall we move this to the bedroom?" Sting asked, moving his body from hers. Juvia looked up at him surpirsed.

"You have energy after that? Juvia is surprised." Sting smirked, tugging her up from the couch.

"I'm just thinking of making you bounce on my cock to be completely honest." Juvia laughed, following him into his bedroom- it sure was going to be a fun night.

-In the morning-

His arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping her comfortably warm under the covers. She was tucked under his chin, all coiled around his body and hair curly. It had stopped being straight around 3am- dubbed the fourth round.

She was aching deliciously in places she had never been before- though it made her not want to leave the bed. She should have disappeared hours ago- but she was so warm and comfortable and really liked Sting she didn't want to.

Sighing slightly, she pulled away from his body- standing up and trying to grab her clothes discreetly.

"Where are you going? I was enjoying our spooning." Came a teasing voice. Juvia froze before turning around. His hair was deliciously tousled and he was naked from the waist up.

"Juvia thought you might want her gone in the morning." She said bashfully. He smiled before opening his arms, Juvia readily climbed into them.

"I want to go out with you." Juvia's eyes widened.

"But you don't know anything about me!" Sting tucked one of her stray locks behind her ear.

"Isn't that the point of going out?" Juvia blushed again, leaning against his chest as his hands tangled in her hair.

"Juvia guesses so." He smirked lazily.

"Be my lady?" She smiled.

"Juvia wants to." He placed a kiss on her lips, coaxing a moan from her with ease.

"Come on, lets get you to work!" Her eyes almost popped out of her head as her smile dropped off of her face.

"WHAT?!" She shouted, diving for her phone. Sting watched her frantically move about with a small smile on his face, she really was enchanting.

"Sting! Juvia needs to go to work!" He hopped out of bed, kissing her on the cheek before tugging on his clothes from the night before and held a piece of gum between his teeth.

Spinning round he placed the gum in her mouth, smirking when she almost growled at him. Quickly, she tugged at her hair- taming it as she pulled her pumps and jacket on.

Moments later, she was on Stings motorcycle and driving to work. The commute was easy, hardly any traffic and the day was sunny. Soon, though, her building loomed overhead and as soon as the bike stopped she was running into the building.

"Hi! Marijane is Juvia late?" Marijane laughed slightly, checking the time before shaking her head at her.

"You're fine Juvia. Calm down, you're only twenty minutes late." Juvia whacked her head against the desk, groaning in distain.

"Juvia." She froze, normally- Grays voice made butterflies catapult themselves into her brain but she felt nothing. She smiled to herself, maybe she needed Sting. "I expect better of you. You're a complete mess." She stood up straight, pointing to Sting (smiling rakishly in the doorway- her phone in his hand)

"Blame him! Its his fault." He stepped forward, Marijane throwing a cautious eye at him. He smirked, placing her phone in her hand. She saw Gray frown.

"Definitely not my fault." She scowled at him playfully before tilting her head up, wanting a kiss. He smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing a deep kiss to her lips. Grays frown turned into a deep scowl.

"Pick you up after?" Juvia smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Sure." He smiled, pressing another kiss to her lips before walking out- smirking at Gray as he walked pass.

Juvia walked up to her office; quickly turning back on a giggle and uttering:

"Sorry not sorry."

END


End file.
